Perfect Porcelain
by JustYourAverageKilljoy
Summary: When Juvia tries to give Gray his gift, he goes off on her. Now broken little Juvia wanders around avoiding Gray at all costs (like he asked). But, what happens when Gray chases Juvia just as she chased him?
1. Chapter 1

It was a hot July day and Juvia was walking happily to the guild with quick bouncy steps. She could hardly contain her excitement. It was Grays birthday and she spent all night baking these delicious cookies for him. Hopefully he liked them.

She stepped inside the guild she called home and looked around for Gray. He was chatting with Loke, one of the rare occasions he came out.

"Gray-Sama~" she said cheerfully waving. He looked over and his smile faded, Loke smirked and went over to Lucy who was giving Happy hell for whatever reason. She went over to him with a smile.

"Hey Juvia" he muttered. She held out the box wrapped in blue wrapping paper. He gave her a questioning look, "What's this?"

"It's your birthday, isn't it?"

"How did you know th-"

"You told me, remember?" She said with a giggle. He thought for a moment and a look of regret crossed his perfect features. He quickly removed the expression.

"Oh...well I don't want whatever it is"

"You didn't even open i-"

"I don't care, I don't want it" he snapped turning away.

"Gray-Sama, Juvia spent all ni-" she must've done something to irritate him, he turned sharply and knocked the box from her hands.

"You're so annoying! Geez Juvia, take a hint! Back off!" He shouted. She took a step back, her eyes widening as tears filled them. She glanced at the mess on the floor, all that work was now a mess on the ground. Everyone was staring now, gaping. It wasn't surprising he had gone off on her, he's done it before. This was too far though.

"J-Juvia...is...s-" her words stopped, seeming to be choking her as she turned and ran out of the guild.

"Gray, that was cold" Erza said folding her arms over her chest, "She was just trying to do something nice"

"Yeah man, too far" Natsu jumped in, "Someone should teach you some manners!" He said raising his fist. Erza pushed him aside.

"There's no need for that, Natsu" Erza said. Gray sat down in a chair and sighed

"Okay maybe I went a little overboard, but hey she needed to know the truth"

"Couldn't you have let her down a little more gently?" Lucy asked

"Yeah if you're gonna break up with a girl at least be a little more considerate." Loke said

"You would know" Lucy glared.

"Whatever." Gray muttered

Juvia sighed and walked around Magnolia with a heavy heart. She was trying very hard not to cry, her efforts were failing miserably. She sighed and decided she might as well let the tears flow so, she let them go and they fell like rain on her cheeks. It started to sprinkle around, made the citizens a little happy considering the raindrops were cold like ice and it was dreadfully hot out today. She walked to Fairy Hills and ignored Levys greeting in the lobby on her way out. She went straight to her room and curled up on her bed, clutching the silly little Gray plushie she had.

"Hey has anyone seen Juvia?" Lisanna asked. Natsu looked at Lucy and shrugged

"Not since Gray yelled at her" Lucy answered, that was a week or two ago and she hadn't been back since.

"I'm getting worried" Lisanna said, "What if she-"

"I don't think she would hurt herself" Natsu said with a reassuring smile, "besides. She's probably just thinking of a way to get back at him, you know Juvia"

"Maybe…Anyways...there's this big festival today if you guys want to come. It'll be fun"

"Hmmmm maybe"

"Lucy could bring Lokeeeee~" Happy said teasingly as he gently landed on Lisanna's head.

"Shut up, fur ball" Lucy snapped with a faint blush.

"Aaaaww Lucy's blushing. Is there something you're keeping to yourself?"

"It's not like that!"

"Uh-huh" Natsu said, "We know"

"Whatever. Sure a festival sounds fun. Maybe Erza would like to come"

"Yay!" Lisanna said happily.

Gray, Erza, Lisanna, Happy, Lucy, and Natsu were walking down the street. Gray sighed, he couldn't stop thinking about what he did. Now he felt remorseful, of all the times. She hadn't been around in days and it was his fault.

"Thinking about Juvia?" Erza asked, "Don't lie"

"Okay fine, a little"

"Hm. Maybe you should apologize"

"I would if I knew where she was" Gray said. Erza gave a soft smile and pointed. Up ahead there was a figure walking towards them, he didn't realize it was Juvia at first. Erza stopped walking, falling back with the group and leading them away so Juvia and Gray could have a little privacy. She bumped into him, having not seen him in front of her. He put his hands on her shoulder to steady her. She looked up and gave a little squeak.

"Gray!" She stepped back, he didn't know what she was dressed up for, or who, but she looked mesmerizing. She wore a short, tight, black dress that clung to her figure and black heels along with it. Her hair was curly today and fell far passed her shoulders.

"Juvia?" He questioned

"Yes…" she wouldn't meet his eyes, just stared at her feet.

"You look…" he actually couldn't finish

"Trampy"

"Beautiful" he said. She whimpered, as though his words hurt her. In fact it looked like just being near him hurt her.

"Thank….you, Gray" she said softly

"Look about...what happened...I'm really sorry"

"It's okay...I shouldn't have...I knew you didn't like me...I just thought at the time...maybe..whatever it's stupid. I need to go" She bumped his shoulder hard as she walked passed.

"Wait, we're going to the festival...if you wanna join us"

"I wouldn't want to _annoy_ you." She walked and he grabbed her wrist

"Come on...I didn't mean it"

"Gray…"

"Just come with us"

"I can't"

"Why?"

"Because" she said, not looking at him

"Why?"

"I have a date. Let me go"

"You have a date? With who?"

"Thats none of your business. Let go" she pulled her wrist away roughly and walked away. He stood there, dumbfounded. God, she looked so good. How did he not notice how insanely gorgeous she was before? Wow, he missed out.

"Wow..she looked...wow" Lucy said

"Yeah. She's going on a date…"

"Oh"

"She called me Gray...instead of Gray-Sama and she spoke in first person...instead of third…"

"What!?" Natsu exclaimed, "That's not Juvia"

"It was definitely Juvia"

"Wow"

"You know what this means, don't you?" Gray asked

"What?"

"I broke Juvia."

A/N: Okay...I'm not really sure how far I'm going to take this story, but I hope you like it and let me know if I should continue! Thanks for reading! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Juvia shut the door to her dormitory and locked it. She leaned her forehead against the cold wood and whimpered. She wanted to cry, oh how she wanted to cry, but she couldn't. She's done enough of that. A soft knock resounded on her door and she composed herself before opening it.

"Hey Juvia!" Wendy said with a cheerful smile and tone

"Hello"

"Um...you haven't been to the guild in a while. At first I thought maybe you went on a job or something but, Mira said you hadn't picked any jobs. So I just wanted to come see if you were okay"

"Thank you...I'm fine" she said with a forced smile, "Please excuse me..I need a shower" she quickly closed the door, slamming and locking it in place. She went into the bathroom and started the water.

* * *

><p>"She didn't seem like she wanted to talk to me" Wendy said, "And she was all dressed up again…"<p>

"Really?" Natsu asked, "Thats the third time...man, they must be gettin' serious."

"And you know what they say about the third date" Cana said, she rolled her eyes at Natsu's confusion. She leaned over and whispered the one word answer in his ear. His face turned really red. Wendy didn't understand it, she was only a child after all.

"I don't think thats going to happen" Lucy said with a faint blush as she sipped her drink

"Hey...you never know" Cana got up and walked away.

"Could you guys stop talking about this?" Gray asked, "Besides it's none of our business"

"Someone sounds jealous" Happy muttered

"What'd you say, fleabag!?" He snapped

"Nothing!" Gray got up and walked out of the guild, it was getting pretty late anyways. As he walked he thought a little bit, mostly about Juvia, which bugged him. Why couldn't he get her out of his head? One minute the very thought of her annoyed him, next minute he can't stop thinking about her. All of a sudden the thought of her...doing things with some guy angered him. Was he jealous? No way, he didn't get jealous. He kept walking not realizing it until he stopped that his feet had carried him to Fairy Hills and in the lobby.

"Gray, what are you doing here?" Evergreen asked

"Uh...I-"

"Here to see Juvia?" She asked with a sly smirk, "Alright casanova. She's in her dorm, it's down the hall." He didn't really know exactly where it was, though he managed to find it, maybe. He figured her room was the one with the powder blue door. He knocked gently and waited. THe door opened just a crack and then a little more.

"Gray…" Juvia said softly, she didn't move aside so he could come in. He noticed then that her hair was wet and she was wearing a fairly thin robe. She waited for him to say something, but he couldn't think of anything to say.

"What do you want?" She asked softly, "Gray"

"I-"

"Gray...what?" He didn't answer her, his tongue was tied in a knot and he was mentally kicking himself for it. Juvia tilted her head and waited for a response she would never receive and when he didn't give one for a few more seconds. She cast her eyes down to her feet and closed the door. She leaned her forehead against it again

"Goodnight, Gray" she said softly.

* * *

><p>"So, what do you think of this whole Juvia and Gray thing?" Lucy asked as she stirred the pot of soup she was making.<p>

"I think, it's none of our business" Loke said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and sighed. Lucy put a lid over the pot and set the heat to low.

"Okay, just let that sit and it'll be done in a little while"

"What do we do while we wait?"

"Hmmm I don't know" she said turning around to face him, "Whatever…"

"I can work with whatever" He smirked and before she could say anything, he kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. He pulled away.

"You know, it's been almost a year since we started doing this. When do you plan on telling your little friends?" He asked

"It's none of their businesses."

"They need to know. I'm tired of sneaking around"

"I know"

"Then tell them. It's not like they'll be surprised, I'm sure they already expect it"

"Right...it's just...I like having something the whole word doesn't know about" she said softly, "I'll tell them soon"

"Okay" he said and then picked her up.

"LOKE!" She shouted, "Put me down!"

"fine" he dropped her on the couch and then got on top of her.

"What are you going?" She asked before he started tickling her, everywhere. She squealed and giggled and tried to get away from him, but it wasn't working.

"Stop!" she giggled, "Please! This isn't funny"

"Maybe you should stop laughing" he said. She shoved him off and ran towards the bathroom but he caught her around the waist.

"Got cha" he said in her ear

"Let me go!"

"No"

"Pleeaasee" She giggled, he was tickling her again and now they were on the floor.

"No, I love you." He said and then everything froze, stopped, time halted and they just stared at each other. Lucy blinked,

"What?" She asked.


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't think we should bother her, Natsu" Happy said as they walked in the sunshiney streets of Magnolia.

"Why?"

"Remember when we barged in on her last time?"

"Ooooh...right. We'll knock this time" Natsu said scratching the back of his head awkwardly, "besides, she hasn't been to the guild yet. She's always there bright and early, might as well check on her."

"Ri- hey is that Juvia?" Happy asked stopping for a moment and pointing. Natsu looked over to see Juvia with a young man, he had her by the arm and was shaking her roughly and then gripped her face tightly as he said something through clenched teeth.

"HEY!" Natsu shouted, "What do you think you're doing!?" The man shoved her down and Natsu charged, "You better stop that right now!" He shouted and sent a fiery fist into the broots belly, he went airborne and disappeared in the horizon.

"Bastard. You okay Ju-" Natsu turned to see she was no longer on the ground or even there, she was gone.

"Where'd she go?" Happy asked

"I dunno…"

"She's fast!"

"Yeah…" he said looking around, "I don't see her anywhere…" Happy tugged on Natsu's scarf

"Come on let's go see Lucy"

"Hold on a sec!" He snapped. "Sorry...It doesn't feel right, let's just find Juvia and make sure she's okay"

* * *

><p>"Hey Lisanna...did Juvia come through here?" Natsu asked walking into Fairy Hills.<p>

"Yeah...she's in her dorm, why?"

"Just need to talk to her" he said, "where is it?" Lisanna showed him to it and he had Happy stay with Lisanna for a little bit in the lobby. He knocked on her door and it opened just a crack.

"What?" Juvia asked

"Can I come in?"

"I'm surprised you're asking.." She opened the door and stepped aside so he could come in and then closed the door.

"What do you want?" She asked softly

"Just to see if you were okay"

"I'm fine...still standing…"

"You're not talking in third person, that doesn't seem like you"

"And you're not raiding my fridge. That doesn't seem like you!" Juvia snapped, "And what's wrong with wanting to be normal?"

"Nothing….damn." Natsu said. Juvia stood awkwardly by the door, rubbing her neck and staring at the floor.

"Who was that guy?"

"Hm?"

"The guy who shoved you"

"Uh...thats none of your business...you shouldn't have hurt him like that"

"He shouldn't have hurt you like that."

"What do you care? We're not even fri-"

"Everyone in the guild is my friend. Including Gajeel, but don't tell him I said that. Anyways, he's lucky thats the only thing I did to him."

"He didn't mean to.." She said softly, "he never means to…"

"So it has happened before. Juvia why didn't you fight back, I know you can."

"I didn't want to hurt him…"

* * *

><p>Gray sighed, "Tell me what the issue is, Lucy" He said sitting next to her on the floor of her apartment. She didn't say anything to him.<p>

"Lucyyyyyy come on. Say it, somethings up."

"It's personal"

"I won't tell anyone"

"Personal"

"You'll feel better if you just tell me" Gray said, Lucy sighed and put her head in her hands.

"Loke…"

"Oh geez what'd he do?"

"I can't tell you"

"How about a hint"

"No"

"Did he break up with you?"

"We were never-"

"Lucy, we all know. Stop pretending there isn't something going on" Gray said folding his arms over his chest, "What'd he do?" Lucy didn't answer, not for a few minutes at least, then she folded and said it.

"He told me he loved me"

"Ooooohhh...What'd you say?"

"Nothing...I didn't say anything…"

"You said...nothing? Like not a single word?"

"I said, what? And that was it. I didn't know what to say…"

"Oh man…" Gray said, he was about to say something else when Lucy started to cry. Then he lost what he was going to say. Gray jumped up.

"What's wrong!?" He asked, "Why are you crying!? I'm sure he understands"

"It's just...girls...they talk to their moms about this stuff...but I don't have a mom...I'm stuck talking about boys and relationships with a half naked guy on the floor of my apartment"

"I'm not half n-" He looked down to see he was just in his underwear, "Are you serious!?"

"Put your clothes back on please." Lucy sniffled, Gray sat on the floor next to her again and put an arm around her.

"Look, your mom isn't here...and it sucks, but...mine isn't either. So, we have to talk about these things to each other from now on...unless it's too girly then go talk to Cana or something." Lucy laughed

"Sure."

"You know...if Loke tells you he loves you, he really means it. He's never said it to anyone else before."

"Thanks...so, what's up with you?" She asked

"What?"

"Juvia has a boyfriend...she's avoiding you at all costs, she barely has time to come to the guild because she's spending so much time with hi-"

"Alright. I'm fine with it"

"Mmhm. Sure you are"

"I am. She's happy...thats all that matters."

"Gray. I see how you look at her. I don't know if it's jealousy because she isn't obsessed with you anymore or something more, but it's not fine"

"What do you want me to say? I have feelings, because I don't know if thats what it is."

"But you feel something. You should talk to her."

"You should talk to Loke" Gray said. Lucy gave a soft smile and pulled out his key

"I was just about to"

* * *

><p>Natsu had left and Juvia was just about to change into some pjs when there was a knock on the door. Sighing, she opened it, only to earn a shove aside so he could some in. Juvia closed the door.<p>

"Hello...Steven…" She said softly, "Are you okay?" She asked. No, he looked pretty pissed in all honesty.

"Where's that pink haired son of a-"

"He's not here…"

"That bastard" Steven said running a hand through his brown curls, "Who is he?"

"Just a friend…"

"Huh...a friend. Isn't that nice, Juvia has a friend." He slapped her and grabbed a fist full of her hair, "That was humiliating, Juvia" He hissed, "humiliating" she looked at the door as he yanked at her hair. Natsu couldn't have gone far. Erzas dorm wasn't far from Juvia's, it was late, she had to be here now. She could scream for one of them and they'd come help her. She could fight back, she could, but...she couldn't hurt him not like that. He threw her down.

"Don't humiliate me like that again, Juvia." He said and it started.

* * *

><p>"Okay! Okay! I'm coming, geez." Gray tore open his door, "What? it's like three in the morning" he said rubbing his eyes.<p>

"Gray..." Juvia whimpered, "I'm sorry...it's late...but..I-" her voice broke and she started to cry.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a little while :3 I've been busy. Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thiiiinnkk~


	4. Chapter 4

"I didn't...know where else to go" Juvia said softly. Gray rubbed his eyes, still foggy from just waking and when his vision cleared up, he realized the state she was in. Her dress was shredded, pieces of fabric hanging from her small frame, some had fallen the the floor in a failed attempt to hang on. Juvias hair was a mess, she had bruises forming on her neck in the form of fingers, bruises covered her body, all fresh, Dry blood was on the corner of her mouth, like she'd spit it from her mouth, there was a long cut under her eye. She looked like hell.

"Juvia...who did this to you?" Gray asked

"Yeah Juvia, who did this to you?" Erza asked from behind her

"What are you doing here?"

"I walked her here"

"What happened?" Gray asked, confused. Why was Juvia with Erza? Why was she so beaten up and why did Erza look like she was ready to kill someone?

"Her boyfriend beat the hell out of her. I only woke up because she was screaming for me" Erza said folding her arms over her chest.

"What?"

"He was hurting her. Right Juvia?"

"...yes…"

"Where is this ba-"

"Ah, I took care of him. Now take care of her. She wanted me to bring her here" Erza handed Juvia a bag, "I put some clothes in here for you"

"She wanted me?"

"Yes, is that hard to believe?" Erza asked, she squeezed Juvias shoulder before turning and leaving. Gray sighed and pulled Juvia inside. It was pretty awkward. She just stood by the door, looking around. There wasn't much to look at, It was just a dimly lit, messy, apartment. It was three thirty in the morning now.

"How long has he been doing this to you?" Gray asked, "And why didn't you tell anyone?" She didn't answer. "Come on, you wanted to come here, the least you can do is talk to me." Silence. Gray sighed, "I guess I can't blame you, I wouldn't talk either...after what happened to you"

"Natsu…"

"What? What about that knucklehead?"

"He knew...early he saw Steven shoved me…"

"And he didn't do anything!?"

"No, he did. He punched him so hard he flew…then he came to my dorm to see if I was alright and we talked a little bit, then he left, Steven came over and...yeah"

"I'm sorry this happened to you, Juvia." Gray said, "If I ever see this dude, I'll kill him. Just so you know" it was hard enough resisting the urge to go down there and beat the crap out of him right this minute, but Juvia needed someone right now.

"Can...I take a shower? I'm bloody…"

"Yeah. it's over there" Gray showed her where the bathroom was and then sat on the couch, listening to the soft hum of the running water. When she was done, she came out and sat next to him.

"It's late..or early. You should get some sleep." Gray said getting up. She curled up on the couch.

"Hey, the bedroom is this way" he said, she gave him a questioning look and the followed him to the bedroom.

"I'm not going to make you sleep on the couch." He said and then went to leave. She caught his hand

"Wait" she said softly. He turned around, "I...don't want to be alone…"

"What?"

"Gray...this isn't a desperate attempt to get you in the same bed as me...just this once and then we'll never talk about it again…stay with me." He blinked, "Gray-Sama" she said it so softly, like a frightened child. He could barely hear her.

"Juvia…"

"Please…" her voice broke, but she contained the tears flooding her eyes. How could he say no?

"Okay.." he said.

* * *

><p>AN: I don't know when the next update will be, I'm pretty much drowning in exams this week. I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading! :D


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I thought I would warn you guys. This chapter will probably be a little shorter than my last one...maybe. It's three in the morning where I am and I have been up a little more than 72 hours, equivalent to three days, in case you didn't know. So, I apologize in advance for errors I may miss while I proof read, things that may not make sense, or you know just...general sloppiness. I'm sorry. I would wait until tomorrow/later but I figured I probably won't go to bed any time soon, why not give a much needed update?

* * *

><p>The sun was shining through his window and straight into his eyes, that didn't feel very good.<p>

Gray groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes and squinting at the bright orange thing in the sky. He stretched and it didn't take long for him to notice something was missing. The bluenette he had curled up next to him all night was gone. She must've made her departure in the early morning. He couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed by this but, if she didn't want to stay she didn't have too. Hopefully she didn't go back to that boyfriend of hers. Then again there probably wasn't much to go back to...not after Erza got a hold of him. She was probably still picking flesh from beneath her fingernails and cleaning blood from her clothes.

Gray sighed and took a shower before getting dressed and heading to the guild.

* * *

><p>"Gray, it's two in the afternoon. Where have you been?" Lucy asked sitting down across from him and Natsu sliding in beside her.<p>

"Late night with Juvia?" Erza asked with a playful smirk

"Wait what?" Lucy asked, "You and J-"

"It wasn't like that!" Gray snapped, "Gosh, you guys are perves."

"What...did happen?"

"I don't think it's my place to tell you"

"I can do it" Erza chimed in and before Gray could stop her, she quietly told Natsu and Lucy. Natsu didn't look surprised, however, Lucy was gaping.

"HE CAME BACK!?" Natsu nearly shouted, "I thought I took care of that p-"

"Well, you didn't." Gray interrupted him and sighed, "She wasn't there when I got up. I don't know where she is now"

"Probably cleaning her dorm" Erza said casually, "I may have...messed it up a bit."

"Did you kill him?" Lucy squeaked

"No, he won't be walking anytime soon. I cut off his legs."

"WHAT!?" All three of them exclaimed. Erza laughed

"Wow! I didn't cut off his legs" She said, "No, but seriously he's not walking anytime soon. I broke both his legs. Judging by the damage, cutting off his legs would have hurt less."

"Nice job" Natsu commented quietly.

* * *

><p>Days passed by quickly. The normal group went on a job to pass the time. It was pretty simple, save the girl, get the reward. They'd seen Juvia around a few times, but she ignored them. She was mainly just avoiding Gray. They were back on that stage again apparently and it annoyed him. After all of that she still couldn't be around him.<p>

He made the decision to just go talk to her. He gently knocked on her door and waited. He heard the soft click of the lock and then the knob twisted. She peeked one eye out and then went to close the door. He stuck his foot in the door jam to keep it open.

"Nope, you're going to talk to me" he said and she opened the door up, but didn't make a move so he could come in. Though he could see her dorm was still a mess. She hadn't bothered to clean it.

"Will you tell Erza to help me clean this up?" She asked softly and then went to close the door.

"I'm not telling Erza a thing until you talk to me" Juvia still didn't move, thats fine. He didn't mind talking to her out here.

"Why, all of a sudden, are you avoiding me again?" He asked. She didn't answer "did I do something to piss you off?" Juvia shook her head. Still, she said nothing. He moved a little closer and she winced, giving a soft squeak, he stepped back.

"You can't just...stay the night with me and then...not talk to me. It's kind of rude. And...irritating" Gray said, "You know what? Maybe if I do this, you'll say something" and with that, without any warning, he grabbed her and he pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

><p>AN: There you go. Updated. :) I just remembered I never put the little confrontation between Loke and Lucy in. I'll probably do that next part or chapter. wft ever. Hopefully, this holds you over for a tiny bit. Again I apologize for errors. Thanks for reading. Its not very long, I warned you. Please don't yell at me.


End file.
